


Love and Laundry Baskets

by ChickiTendies



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, just a lil fluffy valentines day drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickiTendies/pseuds/ChickiTendies
Summary: Ricky Bowen has multiple uses for 'I love you'
Relationships: Big Red/Ricky Bowen (HSM: The Series)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Love and Laundry Baskets

**Author's Note:**

> its valentines day babeyyy

“I love you.” Big Red froze as Ricky stepped in the doorway, blurting out those three words.

“What?” 

“I love you. I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember. Ever since we were little kids and you insisted on kissing my scrapes to make me feel better. Ever since the day we saw our first horror movie together, and you got so scared you cuddled into my side. Ever since the day you tried to learn how to do a kickflip, just to impress me, breaking your wrist in the process.”

Big Red sighed, looking at Ricky in pure adoration. 

“Big Red, I love you so much, more than you could ever know. And I wanna spend the rest of my life with you. “

Big red stepped forward, their faces mere inches apart.

He shoved the laundry basket into Ricky’s arms.  
“I love you too, but c’mon dude, you can’t keep using that monologue to get out of chores.”

Big Red pecked his on fiancé on the cheek, turning him around and pushing him towards the laundry room. 

Lets hope Ricky actually knows how to turn the washing machine on.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
